I Got You
by Rachel Carter McKenzie
Summary: Songfic: Ryan reflects on his life with thee Cohen's and Marissa.


Ok I know I have another story that isn't done but this came to mind.  
  
This is pre- Teresa  
  
I don't own squat! lol  
  
--------  
  
Ryan sat by the pool thinking about his life. About how barely a year ago his life was much different.  
  
_People tell me you stay where you belong _

_But all my life, I've tried to prove them wrong _

_They say I'm looking for _

_Something that can't be found _

_They say I'm missing out _

_My feet don't touch the ground_  
  
"Ryan, you really think you will make it in that rich town?" His mother slurred. "You're an Atwood. You know how our luck is. You belong in Chino with me." She said coming closer to him. He backed up a bit.  
  
"Yea mom. I think I can make it here because these people actually care about me." Ryan said back looking at her.  
  
"Yea right. When they get tired of playing savior, they will get tired of you and send you back." She said nearly yelling.   
  
Ryan then switched his thoughts to Marissa..  
  
_But there are moments when you can't deny what's true _

_Just an ordinary day like when I met you_  
  
She was at the end of that driveway. She looked so innocent and fragile. He was a criminal. Well at the time he thought he was. He just thought he would be staying the weekend and she could be a possible fling. Who knew.  
  
_It's funny how life can take new meaning _

_When you came and changed what I believed in _

_The world on the outside's trying to pull me in _

_But they can't touch me _

_Cause I got you...  
_  
The Cohen's and Marissa. They gave him hope and a new meaning. Sure him and Marissa had their tough spots but they loved each other and he liked it. They had made him see the good parts in life. Showing him the world isn't all full of abuse and pain. But full of a lot of good things as well.  
  
_I got you...oh yeah  
  
I want to thank you for all of the things you've done_

_But most for choosing me to be the one _

_It's funny how life can take new meaning _

_When you came and changed what I believe in _

_The world on the outside's trying to pull me in _

_But they can't touch me _

_Cause I got you..._  
  
Ryan feels safe now. For some reason the Cohen's decided to take him in and treat him as their own son. Sure Kirsten wasn't to happy at first but she grew to love him and he to love her. Now he knows he doesn't have to worry where and when his next meal will be or whether he will have to try and dodge an abusive boyfriend. He doesn't have to worry about being kicked out and having to find a place to sleep. The world out there can't suck him in anymore because he has these great people with him now.  
  
_And it hits me when I reach for you _

_That I'm afraid you won't be there _

_Maybe I am in too deep _

_But I don't care...  
_  
Ryan has dreams though. He is afraid that one day he will wake up and this all would be a dream. That there is no Seth to play video games with, no Kirsten to share plans of new houses, no Sandy to talk with....well when Ryan did talk that is. No Marissa to hold and be with, to make him feel good.  
  
_I'm right where I belong _

_I got you Yeah, prove them wrong... _

_I've got you, yeah _

_Can't deny what's true, _

_No They can't touch me, baby  
_  
Ryan then realizes that it isn't a dream and he smiles. He is right where he belongs. Fate has brought him here. It took 16 years but he made it. He was meant to be with these people. Ryan is still learning to cope with all the attention Sandy and Kirsten give him. Especially about his whereabouts. He doesn't mind though. That's how he knows they care.   
  
_I got you... I got you... _

_Right where I belong _

_Oh yeah.. I've got you baby.. _

_Right where I belong.. _

_Can't deny what's true.. _

_No they can't touch me, _

_Cause I...got you_   
  
"Ryan!" Kirsten yells to him "Dinner is ready!" Ryan turns to face her and get up and with out thinking he yells back to her.  
  
"Coming mom!" Ryan stops realizing what he just said and he looks at Kirsten and she was surprised too but she smiles wide. And he realizes that he liked it too and smiles too. He then heads towards her he gave her and impulsive hug then joined Seth and Sandy at the table. Both had heard what he said and Ryan knew it but didn't care. "So dad, what's for dinner?" Ryan asked and Sandy smiled brightly. Ryan knew that these people were supposed to be his parents originally and it felt natural to call them mom and dad now.  
  
'Yea, They defiantly changed what I believed in.' Ryan thought to himself and began to eat the Chinese take out.  
  
-----  
  
Lyrics from "I Got You" By Nick Carter off of "Now or Never"  
  
Please read and review.... I live off it.


End file.
